maeykkafandomcom-20200213-history
Restoration-Maegye
This is a Guide for the Maegye Class in The Restoration Period Game of Maeykka. As outlined by the edicts of The Academy of Tanrei, those with magical talents can apply for standing as a practitioner fo the Maegye Arts. Maegye Schools There are four schools of Maegye in which to devote yourself, each of which has its own feat trees to master. The Warlock School: Users of Heat & Lightning Maegye arts, Warlocks learn to control fire and ice, electricity and magnetism to coax forward ever greater arcane feats. Even at low levels, their spells are highly practical and their skills are sought out by all manner of professions. At high levels, they can become weapons of mass destruction. The Druid School: Users of the Water & Earth Maegye arts, Druids attune themselves with the nature of the body and the physical world. More than any of the other schools, they understand the inner workings of life on Maeykka, and how to strengthen or weaken it, heal or destroy it. The Augur School: Users of the Mental arts, Augurs can weave illusions, as well as influence, read and possibly control minds. It is one of the rarest talents and hardest schools to master, and also one of the most dangerous. The Summoner School: Summoners learn to speak the language of spirits, both natural and demonic. Their ability to connect to and, at higher levels, control the world of souls has made them highly useful in the ongoing battle against The Rift. Maegye Leveling As the Maeyge Arts are unusually dangerous for amateurs to dabble in, the learning of spells and abilities is highly regulated by The Academy and its guild outposts. Maegye Ranks Any Citizen who displays magical talents is obligated to register themselves into a School and be awarded the rank of at least Apprentice Level 1. Only through mastery of at least one of each levels' spells can the Maegye then gain another rank, and gain the next level's official spell list. Those who stray from the official spell list can be subject to heavy punitive measures. After mastering a certain level of spells, the Maegye practitioner can go through a ceremony to officially elevate themselves to a higher Status Rank, which confers more benefits and access to even more powerful (and therefore more protected) spells. The Status Ranks are: *Apprentice: All official students of Maegye start off as an Apprentice and must receive their first lessons under a Maegye of at least Journeyman Rank in their chosen School. After receiving the rank of Level 1, they can then choose to continue their studies either by enrolling in an official schoolhouse or through self study (buying their spells through schoolhouses, Official Maegye Shops, or the Black Market). After receiving Level 5 spells, they can go to a Maegye Guild to attempt to obtain Journeyman Status. *Journeyman: Registering as a Journeyman allows the practitioner several perks alongside learning higher level spells. They are given access to Maegye Guild Inns (with highly competitive - even free - prices for beds), can hire themselves out as Maegye sponsors of Apprentices, and are given access to the lucrative Journeyman Job Board. After showing mastery of Level 10 spells, they are invited to make the pilgrimage to The Academy of Tanrei, where they have a chance of obtaining the title of Master. *Master: Very few citizens of the world make it to Master status. Those who do are considered heroes of the realm and receive access to the most potent and dangerous spells known to species-kind. They are also given a seat on The Academy Board, which allows them a vote on the ongoing laws governing Maegye usage and certain high-level positions across the land. Maegye practitioners are generally advised to commit themselves to one school only - Specialist Guilds do not allow you to hold rank in different Guilds at the same time. However, it is legal to learn spells in the Novice range across all schools, and Masters are allowed to learn whatever they want as long as they show they are following the correct spell level order. Spell Leveling Two factors are important to keep in mind for learning and leveling spells: * Failure Rate: Determined by amount of usage at that level. All spells have require a number of successful castings in order to lower their failure rate on subsequent castings. Once the failure rate is below 1 in 10, it is considered mastered. * Level: As the Maegye rises in Level, the amount of power they can channel into the spell rises as well. While the base spell is still considered "mastered," each level comes with its own failure rate statistics by usage. Maeyge Objects Spellbooks Wands & Staffs Maegye Garbs Species Affinities Hael Sunling Mertral Hael